


Where are you getting your juice?

by Aurum18



Series: Back again to live another day [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 5 Times, Cars, Clumsy Stiles Stilinski, Crack, Derek is a Failwolf, Derek's Loft, F/M, Hurt Stiles, M/M, Pack Meetings, Randomness, Stiles-centric, Weapons, quotes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-24 17:22:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6160912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurum18/pseuds/Aurum18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles likes juice. A lot. He also likes falling over a lot as well…. It might be unfair to say he likes Derek because he's pretty sure he loves him.</p><p> </p><p>OR</p><p> </p><p>Everybody who died in Beacon hills recently is alive again.</p><p> </p><p>OR</p><p> </p><p>  5 times stiles spilt juice over someone and one time someone spilt juice over him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1. I fell in a hole

1.

     _Ring Ring_.

   “Go away” moaned Stiles from under his pillow haven.

_Ring Ring_.

    Urgh he was beginning to fully regain consciousness.

   _Ring ring ring ring_.

     “OKAY! I'm coming! “ Stiles told his phone, pulling himself out of bed.

    “What!” growled Stiles down the phone. “Stiles!” Liam’s whiny voice whined down the phone.

    “”What!” repeated Stiles in the same tone ( though it sounded less like a growl and more like a slur probably because of lack of sleep)

     “ I fell in a hole” Liam said (whined) urgently. Stiles face planted onto his bed. “AGAIN?!”

    Every time ( which was a lot of times) Liam fell in a hole Stiles was called to rescue him because Liam, apparently, didn't want to embarrass himself in front of his alpha. Personally, Stiles thought he did it to annoy him.

                                                                                                             

* * *

      Stiles was looking for Liam’s latest hole in the woods.

      “So where is it?” Stiles asked Liam via the phone again.

      “By a tree” was the reply.

      “LIAM WHAT TREE?!”

       “Errr… a green tree?”

        Stiles would face palm but he was holding a cup of juice which he had brought along to sate his ever growing boredom.

       “Any distinctive landmarks?” asked Stiles, exasperated.

       “NO!”

       “Hey, hey no need to shout sensitive human ears here”

       “WHAT I WASN'T SHOUTING”

       “OH MY GOD LIIIAAAAAAAARRRRGGGHHH”

      Stiles had fell into the hole Liam was in and spilt juice all over the annoyed werewolf.

     “I wasn't shouting” said a drenched Liam.


	2. 1. Allison is back and I can't date her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's all in the chapter title.

2.

 “So what is it this time?” asked Stiles as he pulled a bottle of blackcurrant juice out of the vending machine after almost knocking it over like that time in the hospital. “Evil werewolves, alpha packs, kanimas, nasty dark spirits, chimeras, abominable snowmen?”

   “No actually” admitted Scott  sheepishly. “Allison's back and she doesn’t want to date me. She’s after Isaac again.”

    Stiles rolled his eyes. “You’re going out with Kira remember Scott? Brown eyes. Cute smile. Black hair. Your girlfriend.”

   “But, but it’s Allison” Scott wobbled his adorable puppy dog eyes.

_ Don’t fall for it Stiles  _ he told himself as they approached the stairs.  _ Don’t help your best friend cheat on his girlfriend who will kick your ass _ .

  “Please help” whimpered Scott. “What should I do?” Scott’s chin wobbled.

_  Don’t fall for it. Don’t fa- _

 Stiles fell down the stairs on top of Scott and spilt juice all over him.

 “What the hell man?” demanded Scott and a combination of that and his stained white tank top thing woke Stiles up.

 “WAIT ALLISON’S NOT DEAD!!!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please point out any errors, kudos and comment!
> 
> Thanks for reading :)
> 
> Find me on wattpad with the same username


	3. Why aren't they still dead?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles bumps into (literally) two old faces , both of which he isn't pleased to see.

3.

 Apparently it wasn’t only Allison returned from the grave. It seemed everyone who had died in Beacon Hills in the past ,like, two years (Including Lara to Derek’s - oooohhhh Derek- delight) had somehow came back.

  Stiles was in a great mood at school the following Monday. Nothing could bring him down; Erica, Boyd, Allison and Aiden were back with them and breathing and absolutely nothing could ruin this perfect, perfect day.

   Other than Stiles’ insatiable thirst apparently. Currently, Stiles was standing in a  _ really _ long queue waiting for his much deserved oasis of mangoness.

  It was only a dollar why should he be forced to suffer in a queue of this magnitude?  _ Urgh _

  He glanced wistfully back at the table where the pack was laughing and having bucket loads of fun. Unlike Stiles. Who was stuck in a queue. Waiting for his much deserved juice.

  Somebody shoved him, jamming an elbow into his side and Stiles spun around , his patience worn so thin he was ready to assault his tormenter no matter the consequences.

   “Hey snowman. Long time no see. I like your new hairdo ” said the evil creepy person who was none other than the previously deceased Matt Daehler.

 “I thought we already killed you” sniped Stiles. “Don’t tell me we have to go to the trouble of doing it again?”

 “Actually it was Allison's psycho grandpa who killed me not you” snarked Matt. “And you don’t seem to be having such a negative response to your returned  _ friends _ ”

  “Urrrggghhh” groaned Stiles and exited the queue - which had depleted in their confrontation- to get his long awaited beverage.

  After he had paid Stiles immediately unscrewed the cap and had gulped down almost half of the mangoey goodness in one go when he bumped into someone and his delicious juice went all over the surrounding area and offender who was.... Oh crap.

  Why was he here? Who gave him permission to come back from the dead? He was the only one -excluding Daehler- he hadn’t missed.

  “Detention” snapped Professor Adrian Harris.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again thanks for reading and comment, leave kudos etc.
> 
> I should be updated in a couple of days by Tuesday at the latest.


	4. STILES!!!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pack meeting. Sterek time!

“Why does Harris keep glaring at you?” asked Scott before they went into the pack meeting. “And why were you late out?” 

 “I may have spilt juice all over Harris” admitted Stiles.

 “I KNEW IT WAS YOU!!! ERICA OWES ME AND LIAM 10 BUCKS EACH”

  “Hey! I don’t always do that!!!” defended Stiles, hastily.

   “Do what?” growled a sexy voice from outside the jeep.

  “AAAARRRGGGGHHH!!!!” flailed Stiles. “DUUDE WHAT HAVE WE SAID ABOUT CREEPING UP ON PEOPLE?!”

   “What did you do?” demanded Derek.

  “Nothing!!!” insisted Stiles, trying (and failing) to ignore the sinfully tight olive henley Derek had on today and the hot low timbre of his voice as Derek pulled open the jeep’s door and yanked him out.

* * *

 

 “Has anyone noticed any problems?” scowled Derek, still angry because of Stiles refusal to tell Derek what he did.

  “”Unless you count Harris wanting to kill Stiles, nope” said Scott, helpfully.

  “I KNEW IT!” screeched Liam as Erica muttered “Crap”

  Derek scowled even more upon realising this was the same subject that had been held from him earlier before Derek burst a gasket Stiles intervened-

 “Actually” he cut in. “I saw Matt Daehler at lunch”

  “I spotted the hot english teacher” muttered Isaac causing everyone who had been there last time to stare at him and the others to be confused.

  “Still just an observation!” defended Isaac at this reaction.

 “This might mean we have a big problem” mused Lydia. “Kali and Ennis are probably lurking about somewhere with Garrett, Violet  and every other bad guy who went against us and wound up dead”

 “And all the people who died because of the deadpool are back, that’s good right?” added Malia causing Stiles to glance at his ex girlfriend who glanced back causing awkwardness to ensue.

 Just then Stiles had a shocking thought: “Are we ignoring the fact that Donovan Donati is probably back and out for my blood! That definitely counts as a problem!”

 “Also does your mum still hate werewolves?” added - growled- Derek to Allison.

 “No. I think?” Allison pondered. “I mean she is one now…”

 “”NO!” gasped Isaac, starting to shake and gasp for breath.

 “What’s wrong with him?” demanded Scott as he ran to the beta’s side.

  “His dad” realised Erica.

 Then “He’s having a panic attack” added Stiles.

 “What about his dad?” asked Laura as Stiles, as a person who was familiar to panic attacks, helped Isaac calm down.

 “His dad was abusive” said Boyd.

 “The kanima, Jackson, killed him.” supplied Erica.

  “Don’t worry” said Derek calmly and held Isaac’s shoulder tenderly. “We won’t let him near you”  _ Awwww Derek’s so cute when he’s being nice  _ Stiles thought.

  “I can get my dad to file a restraining order too” said Stiles as the remnants of Isaac’s attack faded away. “I'll get everyone drinks they help me usually”  

  When Stiles returned with a tray of refreshments for everybody the pack appeared to have moved onto battle tactics and listing the people they should be worried about.

 “Do you think Deucalion will be back?” Stiles questioned Derek.

“Not sure” grunted Derek (How can someone grunt sexily?)

 “Scott?” asked Stiles trying to distract himself.

 “Deaton said Deucalion killed Ennis, I don’t think he’ll risk it.” contributed Stiles best friend.

 “We should probably be worried about Peter” Derek said suddenly. “There’s going to be a ot of alphas around for grabs even without  our Demon Wolf”

  “Oh yeah, he wants to be an alpha again” realised Stiles, slurping on his juice.

 “Stop that” demanded Derek.

  “What you started the subject!” said Stiles, defensively.

 “Not that! Slurping your drink it’s distracting!” he growled.

 “Nope” said Stiles, obnoxiously popping the ‘p’.

 “Give it!!” the former alpha snarled.

 “Nooooo” sung Stiles dancing away from Derek’s outstretched hands.

     Derek growled (again) and pounced on Stiles causing the victim to throw his juice into the air. Derek seemed smug in the split second before the half full cup landed upside down on his head.

  “STIILES!!!!!” 

**Stiles didn’t answer. He was too busy dying with laughter. **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again thnx for reading!!! Kudos, comment etc. and feel free to point out typos.


	5. Screwed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles was soooooo screwed...

Rubbish putting out robots needed to be invented. I mean who likes taking garbage out, especially at night? Another point: why did they have to come so early? I mean it was impossible to get up before them so you _had_ to go out the night before. It was freezing okay!

 

  Stiles was putting the rubbish out, it was 9pm and FREEZING! Not to mention it smelt rank.

 

 _Last one_ Stiles told himself as he went back in. On his way back to the front garden Stiles glanced at the fridge which was a mistake and instead of getting it over with he stuffed his face, drunk 2 glasses of lychee juice and took a third glass out with him when he stopped procrastinating.

 

 He was just about to go in after his gruelling task when there was a crunch and Stiles came face to face with his 2nd worst enemy after the nogitsune and evil trickster spirits so yeah not good.

 

    He was blocking the way back to the warmth and safety of his home so Stiles turned tail and ran. Maybe he could make it to Derek’s loft before his psychotic pursuer caught up. Maybe.

 

  Who was he kidding? Stiles felt the chimera’s fanged hand on his shoulder and gasped in pain as déjà vu struck.

 

   Donovan has got him in exactly the same spot as last time and it was killing him. Not literally he hoped. Figuratively definitely figuratively. Huh figuratively was a weird word… where did it come from what was its meani- FOCUS STILES!!!!

 

   Stiles turned around and threw his precious lychee goodness all over Donovan’s ugly chimera face then followed with the glass which smashed between his eyebrows. That’s got to hurt thought Stiles hopefully chimeras are allergic to exotic fruits…

 

   Then Stiles sprinted in the direction of Scott’s house but it soon became apparent that he wasn’t going to make it and he quickly dodged down a nearby street and hid under a black BMW.

 

   _Please don’t find me. Please don’t find me._ Was Stiles mantra as he tried to stay as still as physically possible.

 

   Stiles didn’t dare even breathe as he watched Donovan’s sneakers walk past. Stiles didn’t move an inch for the 5 minutes after the chimera had passed then he slowly slid his smartphone out of his pocket and speed dialled Scott.

 

   After several rings Scott answered with a “Not now Stiles!” and hung up before his best friend could utter a syllable. Stiles muffled a groan and called his sourwolf instead.

 

   “Hello?” grunted Derek from the other side having answered on the very first ring.

   “Shhhhhh!” whispered Stiles frantically. “I’m near my house under a vehicle- Donovan he’s- he’s nearby.”

 

 “What” whisper barked Derek (barked! Stiles was going to use that on a less life threatening occasion). “I’ll be there in 5 minutes” Then the call disconnected.

 

  “For someone so smart you’re quite stupid” Donovan’s voice came from behind him and he spun around. “You know I could hear you and you literally told me where you were”

 

   Stiles yelped and scrambled out from under the BMW as fast as possible for a skinny defenceless human like him but that wasn’t fast enough to escape the wendigo teeth that clamped down on his leg and delivered a crippling bite to his calf eliciting a yell of pure pain.

 

   “You know Stiles” came Donovan’s voice. “The worst thing about me dying is that I didn’t get to finish you off- I don’t really care about your Dad anymore- I care about you. The cute little weak boy who managed to kill me. I wasn’t going to make it quick last time. Now I’m going to make it even slower and savour every one of your screams. In fact, I might take you away from here and keep you alive for months with a healthy dose of torture every day. You got the better of me _Stiles_ and now I’m going to get the better of you”

 

   Derek really needed to come already because inescapable pain and death seemed imminent and Stiles really didn’t want to be kidnapped by a deranged psychotic wendigo chimera.

 

    Thanks to the wound screaming on his calf running was definitely out of the picture.

 

   “I’m going to enjoy this” grinned Donovan sadistically and leapt forwards.

   

    Well tried to leap forwards… clawed angry looking Derek hands fisted his neck and slammed him into the familiar now BMW Stiles had been under.

 

    Stiles was safe (at least until the owner of that car caught up to him).

 

 

 

 

  WAIT!!!!!!! Stiles recognised that quote on the back:

 

> **Imagination is greater than Knowledge-Einstein**

 

Stiles was soooooooooooooo screwed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter up by next Tuesday but this is gonna be a series!!! Same as usual comment etc.
> 
> I recommend 
> 
> The Undisclosed  
> Taila_Tai
> 
> ITS REEAAALLLYY GOODDD!!! hunters and fox Stiles and everything!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!! Please kudos and leave comments :) Feel free to point out any mistakes so I can correct them. BTW my wattpad is also @Aurum18


End file.
